1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid test devices and in particular to valve manifold devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An improved form of fluid test apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,260, of Leonard J. Kowal et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof. As disclosed therein, such manifold devices utilize a plurality of flexible hoses for connecting a system to be tested through the manifold to suitable gauge means mounted to the manifold. The manifold body may comprise a casting having a plurality of suitable passages therein for interconnecting the valved connections and gauges. As taught in that patent, the manifold may be enclosed in a suitable housing.
Another improved fluid test apparatus utilizing a manifold, gauges, and valves is shown in my copending application for U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 699,537, entitled "Fluid Test Apparatus", filed June 24, 1976. In that application, an improved device is shown wherein one of the hose connectors is made to provide a flow capacity at least substantially equal to the cumulative flow capacity of a plurality of others of the connectors.
A number of other valved manifold gauge devices for fluid testing have been developed. Illustratively, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,591, of Jack D. Sartakoff, a plurality of valve blocks are provided having aligned passages with members at the opposite ends of the assembly being provided for closing the passages. Each of the blocks is fitted with a suitable valve, and at least one of the blocks may be fitted with a suitable gauge.
Robert L. Bradford, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,466, shows a pressure leakage gauge wherein the gauge is mounted to a block having a pressure reservoir with a valve intermediate the reservoir and a source of fluid pressure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,958, of Weaver R. Wells, a refrigerant testing device is shown to comprise a plurality of machined elements interconnected to define interconnecting flow passages with a number of needle-type valves disposed within a number of the passages. Gauges are associated with a number of the interconnected elements.
Julian A. Campbell, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,270, shows a boiler feed water control having a manifold provided with a plurality of needle valves for controlling fluid flow, the manifold further having connected to one of the passages a suitable gauge.
Otis M. Liley, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,210, shows a multiple orifice metering mechanism having a plurality of fittings interconnected by suitable conduits and having suitable control gauges associated with at least a portion of the fittings for controlling fluid flow.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,000 of John C. Mason, a combination valve and gauge assembly is disclosed wherein a valve is mounted to a fitting having a conduit fitted thereto mounting a suitable gauge.
Jacob M. LeBeaux et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,126, show an integral well head assembly having a manifold provided with a plurality of passages and a gauge connected through a valve connector to the manifold.
Rollin H. LaCart shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,463, a manifold having a number of bosses for connection thereto of valve and hose connectors, as well as gauges. The valves may comprise conventional needle valves operable from opposite ends of the manifold body to control fluid flow through passages within the manifold.